the blue russian
by kikioo
Summary: Rei sleeps in late and ends up fighting with a team mate. Out in a strange town in the pouring rain, who will find our stray cat? ReiXkai with some TalXBry on the side!
1. Chapter 1

**1 Russian, 2 Russian, 3 Russian, Blue Russian.**

_Once again I don't own anything except the plot concept and I hope you enjoy reading this product of my imagination! There will be three more parts but they may be slow in coming bare with me here people! Pleasant reading. _

Rei rolled over and blinked sleep from his eyes as light filtered in through the heavy hotel curtains. He stretched his aching muscles in a cat like fashion then collapsed back onto the bed with a yawn.

He groped for the alarm clock somewhere to his right and was shocked awake when the red neon numbers read 10 o'clock.

Damn he was so late for practice why didn't anyone come to get me he thought miserably. He could tell without looking that Kai had already left the room, he was never still sleeping when Rei woke up in the morning.

Plus Rei had what he liked to call a built in Kai Finder he always knew when Kai was around even before he heard him.

Rei swung his legs over the side of the bed and began getting ready for a day of extra tough training. He knew that even though Kai seemed to like his company better than the others he wouldn't ignore the fact that Rei was 2 hours late.

As he pulled on dark blue T-shirt and a pair of black baggy pants he contemplated leaving his hair down for once. He had noticed that Kai paid more attention to him when he walked around the hotel or Tyson's dojo that way.

He sighed, exasperated, why did his thoughts always drift to Kai when he was left alone? He pulled his fingers through his hair one last time before binding it in his hair wrap and pulling on his small Chinese shoes.

He walked quickly through the hotel corridors and down a flight of stairs before deciding to go out the parking lot door instead of the main lobby. It wasn't till he was out on the street walking down the sidewalk that he realized he didn't know where they were supposed to be practicing today.

They had come to the city to get away from all the fans in the little town were Tyson lived and they had been there for a few weeks now so he knew where some of the major places were now.

He decided that he would check out the park first and maybe go and have a look in the recreation center if he still couldn't find them.

Rei was feeling good thanks to the extra sleep he'd gotten. He had been up late all that week doing the team's laundry because he seemed to be the only one who knew what he was doing and the only one Kai trusted not to ruin his unique Russian clothing.

"Argggh", he didn't realized he had spoken out loud till several other park goers looked over at him, but he couldn't help it he had started thinking about Kai again!

He needed to get a grip Kai was not someone you were supposed to fall in love with you were supposed to do what he said and then get away from him.

While Rei was thinking of the slate haired teen another good looking teen crashed right into him. Both boys went down but neither was hurt.

Rei pushed himself up with a small grunt and reached a hand down to help the other boy up. He was surprised to see that the kid was actually very handsome, he had windswept tawny hair, big green eyes, and a lean figure.

"Hey, sorry for running into you I wasn't really paying attention,"Rei apologized.

He offered his hand again but the boy just stared up at him in complete shock.

"Umm are you alright? You didn't hit your head or anything did you?"he questioned nervously.

This seemed to snap the boy out of his trance and he sprung up unassisted.

"You…..you're…..well gee, you're Rei Kon. God I didn't think I would ever see you again, you really changed my life last time, oh this has to be the best day of my life, I'm so glad I ran into you!"the young boy gasped out.

He had said almost the entire thing in one breath. Rei was a little taken aback he was pretty sure he didn't know this kid.

"oh well I guess you know me then, but umm I'm kinda in a hurry so I'll just be on my way." Rei was trying to make a hasty retreat away from this enthusiastic child, he didn't want to be rude but people were starting to stair and if they attracted to much attention the fangirls would be sure to follow.

The young boy seemed horror struck.

"I'm sorry, oh god I'm so rude! My name is Tancred Fey, you probably don't remember but a few years ago we fought in the national Chinese martial arts competition. You won the fight, well your brilliant so of course you won, but then you fought that kid Lee and you hurt your ankle and couldn't go on. The other boy was so scared that he'd hurt you really bad, I guess you guys were friends or something." he trailed away trying to get his breath back once again.

And now that he thought about it Rei did remember that tournament, Lee had messed up his ankle pretty bad, that was why it was always getting sprained or giving out on him at all the wrong moments.

He didn't however remember this Tancred kid, though he didn't doubt that he had fought him at one point. Maybe he wasn't as crazy as he seemed after all.

"Right, I remember now that was a good fight, we should do it again sometime, but I really do have to get going I'm late for practice with my beyblading team."

This didn't seem to perturb Tancred in the least, he just nodded vigorously.

"Oh Yes! I was about to ask you for a rematch! We could go down to the recreation center its not for from here you know, and I can show you how much better I've gotten!"Tancred cried excitedly, to him this was like a dream come true!

Rei on the other hand felt a bit pressured but he couldn't say no to that smile. Plus, Kai couldn't get any angrier if he was even later. Flashing a fanged smile of his own he quickly agreed and the headed in the direction of the center, Tancred chatting amiably to him the entire time.

"here we are", Tancred yipped excitedly , "oooh it's the coolest place, they have mats and gear just for martial arts and wrestling and stuff like that in one of the bigger rooms in the back. Its great, there's air conditioning too!"

"Sounds like a blast."Rei agreed.

This kid was really energetic, even more so than Max if you can believe it. He was good looking in the blond surfer beach boy kinda way but he couldn't compare to his mysterious Russian. Rei felt guilty for a second thinking that maybe he was causing Kai to worry but it fled quickly, Kai hardly noticed him he'd never worried about him before he doubted he'd start now.

"Ok best 2 out of 3 sound ok to you Rei. So we can get warmed up and all. There's wrappings over in that bucket if you want them." Tancred's voice pierced his cloudy thoughts and Rei quickly snapped back to reality.

"Thanks Tancred. That sounds great. Give me a minute to stretch though please."

"Of course. Sorry if it seems I'm rushing you, its well…..I've waited for this chance for a long time."

"Its fine really, I'm just haven't done this sort of fighting in a while."Rei assured the kid.

"This is going to be so awesome!"Tancred yelled happily.

Rei just smiled. At least he was making someone happy.

"Alright, I think I'm ready now, lets get started."

They walked onto the mat and bowed to each other in respect and the quickly moved away, circling each other before the flew into a flurry of blows and blocks. Rei who was still trying to remember all the moves he use to know by heart lost the first match. But when they commenced again Rei was able to use his superior speed he'd gained from beyblade training to trip Tancred up and the second match went to him.

This seemed to heighten Tancred's excitement and Rei was scared he might hyperventilate. When the third and final match started Rei got the strangest feeling that he was being stared at but when he jumped away from the skirmish to look around Tancred took him off guard and swept his feet out from under him. Rei fell with a crash to the mats with a stinging pain lancing up and down his leg. Damn his ankle was playing him up again.

Seeing that his idol wasn't getting back up again Tancred panicked and ran over to him panting and babbling about this and that and that he was really sorry.

"Its fine, I'm alright." Rei gritted out. "Just give me a hand getting up and I think I'll be alright its just my ankle again. It's always giving out on me."

Tancred quickly helped Rei to his feet apologizing the whole time.

"GOD! Im so sorry. I'm an idiot let me make it up to you. Can you walk? Oh god what if your crippled!"

"Tancred. Tancred! Calm down, I'm fine. I just rolled my ankle. I'll be ok its not your fault. It was great meeting you and you can drop by our hotel whenever but I think I should really get to my team now".

He gave Tancred his best nice guy smile and limped away with the poor boy still shouting apologies as he went.

He hadn't even reached the exit doors when they burst open and Max, Kenny, and Tyson came barreling in. They all stopped abruptly when they saw Rei then Max gave a big smile and ran over to him.

"Oh good we found you. You missed the meeting this morning Rei. but that doesn't matter now you can comeback and keep Kai from killing us, he's been in a bad mood ever since we realized you were gone."

Rei pulled back with his own smile and tried to explain himself. "Sorry guys I totally forgot about the meeting and went looking for you guys cause I thought you started training with out me. And I'm sure Kai's mood doesn't have anything to do with me."

Kenny stepped forward looking sheepish, "umm I think that's my fault I was working on Dragoon and I guess I forgot to tell you about the meeting before you went to bed. Sorry."

"Its fine. No harm." Rei looked over Max's shoulder and the surprisingly silent Tyson.

"Hey Ty, what's wrong?" Rei questioned apprehensively, Ty was known for having temper tantrums over stupid things and Rei was really not up for a fight.

"What's wrong, what's wrong? Rei you missed a really important meeting, got Kai angry at us and had us all worried sick because you were off with that kid!"

He pointed angrily over Rei's shoulder at Tancred who was stacking the mats they'd used for their fight.

Rei was stunned but when neither Max or Kenny stood up for him he realized they were probably thinking the same thing.

"What are you talking about Tyson? I already told you that no one informed me there was gonna be a meeting and Kai's mood is Kai's fault not mine plus Tancred ran into me at the park and we were just talking about the old days back in China, if its any of your buissness!"

Tyson got an ugly look on his face.

"Oh yeah Rei, you were just talking. If that's all you were doing than why are you limping!"

Rei was stunned for what felt like the hundredth time today. Was Tyson implying that he had had sex with Tancred? Why would he say that? Everyone on the team new he had a bad ankle.

Rei took a deep shuddering breath. Fine if they were going to accuse him of things and blame him for their problems he didn't need to stay here and listen to it.

"Your sick Tyson! And I don't have the patience to deal with your attitude problems right now." With that he stormed off, well as best he could with a limp, he didn't even realize it was raining outside till he was a couple of blocks away and in an area of town he didn't recognize.

"Damn." He murmured under his breath as he realized he was cold and wet and lost.

His instincts from his years of living on the streets kicked in and he quickly set out to find a sheltered place to spend the night because if he tried to find his way home in the dark he would just get even more lost.

He spent another hour in the rain looking for a place to sleep but the best he could find was a park bench under a large tree.

It wasn't warm and he was still getting drizzled on but it beat wandering in the pouring rain all night especially because he had a bad headache and his vision was a little fuzzy. He sat heavily on the bench but almost instantly started to fall sideways as he grew dizzy and lost his bearings on the world around him, his eyelids were doing a good impersonation of cement blocks and he finanly let them slide shut.

He dreamed of someone holding him close and of deep lavender eyes staring down at him but it drifted through his foggy mind that was clouded with pain and fever.

He woke up slowly in a room he didn't recognize and bed that didn't smell like his. He opened groggy golden eyes and instantly snapped them shut for several very good reasons.

One; it was a very well lit room and his sensitive eyes couldn't take it so quickly after all that darkness.

Two; his body ached all over and his ankle and head felt like they were full of burning needles.

Three; Tala was staring at him from about five inches away and was actually smiling.

Three very good reasons.

"Cat-boy are you awake or dreaming I can't tell anymore? And I'm really starting to tire of Kai kicking my ass everytime it's a false alarm." Tala seemed to have moved away a bit but Rei wasn't sure his senses were back to normal yet so he decided he'd have to attempt to talk to the odd Russian.

"Why were you so close?" Rei was pleased his voice didn't sound nearly as bad as his throat felt.

Of course Tala burst into laughter. Great at least someone was happy with him. That thought brought back his memory of the previous day or what he hoped had been the previous day.

Tyson and Kai and just everyone seemed upset with him, he'd even scared Tancred the poor boy would probably feel guilty for the rest of his life or something just as epic.

Tala spoke up before he could really start feeling mad at himself.

"You're a funny little cat-boy, but I hope this means your feeling better. Bryan found you lying outside in the rain in a bad part of town with a raging fever. Of course bringing you here was his one good deed for the week so I got caught taking care of you. Hmmmm, I should be named a saint really."

This wasn't making a lot of sense to Rei at the moment so he thought it best if he just fell back into unconsciousness with only a small warning of a mumbled, "tired, g'night."

When he woke up again the room was dark and his body didn't feel so weighed down. His headache was almost gone and his muscles only hurt when he tried to stretch the sleep away.

His ankle though gave him a shock of pain as he tried to get out of bed.

"Fuck'n great, now I won't be able to train for the tournament!" That was of course he was willing to go back to a team were Tyson was the main star.

He calmed himself when he realized he was almost ripping the sheet in his hand. He hobbled upright using the nightstand for support and was able to stand on one leg while picking up Drigger which gave off a warm welcoming glow as he held it.

Ok he could do this just go out that door on one leg and face what he presumed would be a lot of angry Russians. Yeah piece of cake.

Rei took about 2 limping hop steps before the door to the room burst open and a scared looking Kai stepped in. Rei almost fell with surprise.

Kai might be angry or even guilty at times but he never, never expressed fear.

Rei was sidetracked from his thoughts when he realized his face was pressed into Kai's chest and two strong arms were around his shoulders and waist. Hmmmmm, he's actually pretty warm Rei thought dazedly, Ty would be surprised.

Ty.

Damn.

Rei pulled back roughly falling back onto the bed when his ankle gave out on him making him wince in pain.

"Shit sorry Rei, are you alright? Tala didn't hurt you or anything did he? You've been missing for 3 days and no one knew where'd you gone." Kai said frantically.

Rei was still to surprised to say anything so he just sat there trying to take in the situation.

Tala saved them both by bouncing into the room and pushing Kai out of the way so he could get closer to Rei.

"oooh the Kitten woke up again. Did Kai tell you? You've been asleep for almost 3 days but your fevers gone and your ankles on the mend so you can still enter the tournament if you take it easy, which shouldn't be too much trouble since bluebell over here will be totally fawning all over you."

Kai straightened and stormed out of the room angrily. Rei was annoyed he had wanted to talk to Kai, ask him questions, make sure he didn't think the same things Tyson did.

He cast a small glare at Tala who wasn't fazed in the slightest, his wild grin growing even bigger.

"Sorry about that kitty-cat I couldn't help pushing his buttons, he's been such a grouch lately."

Rei sighed, he wasn't really angry, just tired and confused.

"Its fine but ummmm…could you help me to the bathroom, I could really use a shower if I've been lying in bed for three days."

"Sure, sure but after that you have to come eat something," Tala's grin slid away, "and it'd be nice if you could tell us what's going on. Bry and I are completely in the dark and I want to know who upset you enough to cause you to be out in that sort of weather."

Rei was taken aback he had been thrown by the Russians mood swing, but he nodded his head in agreement anyway and so Tala helped him limp down the hall to the bathroom.

Once the neko jin was sitting in the tub enjoying his bubble bath he let his mind wander. His favorite Russians were really surprising him.

First Bryan actually goes out of his way to help him, then Tala takes care of him while being oddly perky, and finally Kai actually shows some feelings for him.

It was a lot to take in.

He slowly washed his hair as he shifted from pleasant thoughts of Kai to angry thoughts of Tyson.

If Ty had told Kai his thoughts then Kai probably thought he had been off having a tryst with Tancred as well. It was so unfair! No wonder Kai had been upset he was probably just preparing to kick him of the team.

Rei half sobbed, half sighed as he slid further into the water.

Why did bad things always happen to him, had he been bad in a previous life and now karma was out to get him or was he just to nice for his own good. If he had just told Tancred to leave him alone at the park none of this would have happened.

By the time he pulled himself out of the water he was even more confused than when he went in. He toweled himself dry and pulled on the spair clothes Tala had left him.

When he looked in the mirror he realized they were about 3 sizes too big. The red T-shirt hung off one shoulder and fell down to his butt. The sweat pants were big and were low on his hips and almost entirely hid his bare feet.

For what seemed like the hundredth time he let out a tired sigh but quickly braided his hair and ventured out of the bathroom and into the hall. He followed the sound of voices and quietly padded into the living room where all five Russians were seated around the coffee table.

ZE END

_Well there you have it part 1 hopefully you liked it enough to stick around for part 2 -4 which are on their way!_

_Remeber if you spent the time to read it you might as well spend the time to review it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**One russian, two russian, red russian, blue russian**

_I'm back and I know for a fact that it won't take me so long to update next time. Thank you for all the reviews I'm glad everyone liked it._

All five seemed absorbed in their conversation and didn't notice Rei enter even though he was leaning on the door on one leg. He didn't try to gain their attention and he allowed the flow of the rich Russian language to drift around him.

They seemed to be progressing into a argument because Bryan had started to raise his voice and Kai was shooting him a death glare.

Spencer sat back on the couch exasperated and he was able to spot Rei over everyone else's head. His eyes grew wide but he didn't seem angry, he just leaned forward again and tapped Kai on the shoulder.

Rei gulped when Kai snapped around to glare at him instead.

He shrunk back, "Sorry, I'll just go."

He used the door frame to turn around but didn't make it out the door as Tala strode over and gripped his arm.

"Come and have a seat Rei we really do need to talk to you."

Rei was a bit taken aback by his sudden seriousness and added it to his already muddled mind to figure out later.

"OK, what about?"

He seated himself across from Kai, next to Ian and Spencer who remained silent and avoided his questioning gaze.

He snuggled onto the couch as Tala took the only vacant space next to Kai who was doing an excellent job of ignoring Rei altogether as well. The tension in the room slowly grew as the silence went unbreached.

Rei didn't understand what was going on if they wanted to talk to him why didn't they say anything.

He was still tired and now that he was warm his instincts were telling him to curl up somewhere and take a catnap. He stifled a yawn and that seemed to prompt the other into action.

Kai turned to him and all his past worry seemed to filter back into his face, "Rei I can tell you're tired but this is serious, did something happen to you while we were at the meeting. We need to know why you were on your own in that kind of weather miles away from the hotel."

Rei was puzzled, all of his Russian friends seemed to be making a very big deal of a relatively small altercation.

"Kai, guys, I'm really sorry I missed the meeting but I slept in and I thought you were all out practicing so I went to look for you but then I ran into Tancred and he wanted to fight so we went to the gym and I busted my ankle. Ty and the others showed up and Ty was making an ass of himself again and I just couldn't deal with it so I yelled at him and tried to get as far away as possible. I swear I didn't notice the weather or how far I'd gone or I would have tried to find some way to call you or get back to the hotel."

Rei was out of breath by the time he finished and he was staring at Kai with wide nervous yellowed eyes.

Kai seemed startled by the long tale and everyone else just seemed confused.

Spencer tapped him on the shoulder, "Uhh Rei who's Tancred and why did you get in a fight with both he and Tyson?"

Ian interrupted before Rei could reply, "Of course he got in a fight Tyson, he's an idiot who always puts his foot in his mouth, a baby could get in a fight with that boy!"

"Yes well he must have said something to set Rei off or he would have ignored him like the good cat-boy he is, wouldn't you Rei?" Tala argued back.

"Well ummm yeah but I was already stressed out because Tancred…"

"Who the hell is Tancred and what did he do to you?"demanded Kai.

"No..nothing," stuttered Rei shrinking away from Kai's aggressive stare.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Silence fell after Bryan's shout, "now Rei tell us who this Tancred kid is and everything that happened after you met up with him and no one interrupt!"

Rei felt even more nervous now that everyone was focused on him and he took a deep breath trying to compose himself enough to speak without making a fool of himself.

"Ok Tancred is an old acquaintance from the National Chinese Martial Art Competition. We were matched in one of the preliminary rounds and it was a pretty friendly fight. I went on and got matched with Lee a little later into the competition and that's when I messed up my ankle. I didn't see him after that but I guess he must have been following my career as a beyblader because he certainly recognized me. He just wanted to have a rematch to see if he could beat his idol it was nothing. My ankle started playing up and we had to call it quits I was leaving to go back to the hotel when Tyson, Max, and Kenny showed up looking for me. Max was just happy to have found me and Kenny was more worried about me being angry at him for forgetting to tell me about the meeting. Tyson on the other hand was in a really foul mood and was complaining about how I'd gotten Kai angry at them and then well he sort of insinuated that I'd, well that I had ummmmm sex with Tancred. I guess it just really pissed me off cause Max and Kenny thought so too because of my limp and I blew up in Ty's face. I sort of wandered away and got lost. When I realized it was raining I tried to find some shelter but I guess I screwed that up too. Sorry Kai, I didn't mean to make a mess of things and Bryan thank you very much for rescuing me."

Rei finshed and gave a little bow in Bryan's direction.

Bryan just gave a small grunt that made Rei smile because it reminded him so much of Kai.

Speaking of Kai he had a strange relieved look on his face like he had been expecting something much worse.

"Ok so maybe we overreacted but Rei you really do need to be more careful when your on your own in a big city," commented Tala.

They all seemed much more relaxed now that they're worries had been appeased. Of course it was at that moment that everything suddenly went to hell.

_*oh a cliffie but not it will get much more interesting and I might even have to have more than 4 parts to get everything I want in but I hope not Im working on condensing my writing. Anyway sorry for the long wait I know you wanted it much sooner but I hope to update again during Christmas break._


	3. Chapter 3

**One Russian, two russian, red russian, blue russian with a cat thrown in**

_*******I'm sorry this took so long I know I promised to update quicker its just I have a PC for a computer so it gets a lot of viruses and I'm always having to fix it. I finally got it back today so the first thing I'm doing is updating but I didn't get as far as I wanted......oh well that just leaves more for next time. One more time I don't own any of these characters just this made up plot. In case anyone hasn't got the picture yet this fic contains YOAI, Boy on Boy love. If you aren't into it don't read it I'll understand._

It started with the sound of shattering glass as something came flying through the window and was followed by Bryan's yells to get down, to find cover, to do something, and was summed up by a sound so loud that Rei had no doubt his nekojin hearing had been damaged.

It was the sound of a fairly strong bomb going off.

The force of the explosion caught Rei in chest like a prowrestler on steroids and tossed him through the wall. He crumpled to the debris strewn floor with only a small whimper before loosing consciousness.

He never saw the culprit walk through the door.

Tala on the other hand faired a little better, he had been cushioned in Bryan's embrace split seconds after the window had shattered.

He had watched as Spencer hit the deck with Ian crushed to his side.

He had watched as Kai split by indescion had wasted precious seconds before lunging for his kitten.

He had watch as the bomb exploded and sent Kai tumbling into the door and out into the hallway.

He had watched the pain spring to life in Rei's eyes as he was thrown through the wall and out the other side, where he lay unmoving.

He saw all this even though he and Bryan were being pushed against the far wall and Spencer and Ian were slammed into them.

He was awake long enough to catch a glimpse of a man dark purple hair and goggles enter the room.

Tala awoke in a small, cold, very familiar, cell. He didn't even have to look to know he was chained to the wall by his ankles and that his hands were tied behind his back.

He did however look through the bars of his cell to try and find his companions. Across from his sat Ian in his own little prison and to the left of Ian lay Bryan and to the right Kai. He suspected that Spencer and Rei must have been in the cell to the right and left of himself.

He cleared his throat and ignored the aches and pains as he attempted to communicate to his teammates.

"Ian are you ok? Can you see Spencer or Rei?"

Ian turned his head towards him and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Hey red, I'm feeling the same as always when I wake up in this hell hole. I can see Spence, he's twiddling his thumbs to the left of you, oh no wait now he's sending me a rather pathetic glare. Bryan's sleeping if you were wondering he was up for a long time before I woke up so I said I'd take watch and let him get his beauty sleep. Kai is probably still brooding knowing him but I'm sure you can see better than me what old sourpuss is up to," Ian finished with a sigh.

It almost made Tala smile to know that Ian hadn't lost his love of talking.

"That's all great Ian but what about Rei? You didn't say anything about him, is he to my right or not?"

Ian looked away, "They never brought him down but we ummm heard screaming a little while ago it went on for quit a bit. Kai……well maybe you should talk to him yourself if you can get his attention." Ian turned completely around and curled up.

Tala was at a loss, he couldn't think of any reason why BioVolt would want Rei as well as them. He turned a tentative gaze towards Kai knowing how sensitive he was about his kitten.

"Kai are you ok?"

Kai gave a small hysterical laugh.

"OK, ok? God Tala I don't think I could be doing any worse. They've got Rei and its all my fault it just like Bryan predicted, they've gone after the ones we care about starting with my Rei. They're up their torturing him and he doesn't even know why, he doesn't even know I care about him! How can I be ok when I know the one I love is in pain because of me!"

When Kai seemed done Tala tried his luck again.

"Kai we don't know what they're doing to Rei, we don't even know if they have him. If Rei doesn't even know how you feel than how do you think BioVolt found out. We were wrong when we thought they'd hurt him before and we could be wrong now. So just pull yourself together because I'm sure they'll come down and gloat in our face soon if they do have him."

Tala trailed away he didn't know what else to tell Kai. He knew that there was no way to make him feel better because in all likely hood they did have Rei and they were probably hurting him to get to Kai because that was just how sick these people were.

Tala looked over at Bryan wishing he was in his strong arms, cradled against his chest.

Nothing in the world could hurt him when he was with Bryan.

Rei awoke alone, cold, and afraid.

His body ached but nothing seemed broken so he pushed himself into a sitting position trying to get a bearing on his wearabouts.

He was in an unlit room but that meant little to him, he could see in the dark after all. A glance told him it was someone's bedroom, someone who had a lot of money. The large four-poster bed was adorned with long dark drapes and the bedsheets themed thick and expensive. The rug he was sitting on was plush and the furniture looked antique.

All in all it was a rich man's bedroom and for the life of him Rei couldn't figure out why he was in it.

He spotted a door on the far side of the room and stood up, using the wall for support as his body protested, his ankle stinging painfully.

He took a deep breath and started the slow walk towards the exit and whatever lay beyond.

The ornate door opened before Rei was even close and the man behind it sent a shiver of fear down Rei's spine.

Boris.

His sharp features and purple hair always disgusted him even before it was revealed he was a mad, perverted scientist.

"Young Rei I'm glad to see you're well enough to stand on your own. It's always more fun when they fight back. Well for me anyway."

His voice seemed to tear into Rei's head causing him to flinch.

"Wh..what do you want? Where am I? Where's Kai?"

His fear was being washed away by anger. Anger at the man who had hurt his friends. Anger at the man who still plagued Kai's nightmares. If this man had hurt Kai or any of his new russian friends he would cause him as much pain as he could possibly inflict.

"Now now no need to worry about Kai you'll see him soon enough but only if you're a good little neko and tell me what I want to know," voltaire cooed as he crept closer to the quivering neko-jin.

"What could I possibly tell you?" questioned Rei. He took a shaky step backwards for every step Boris took towards him.

"Hmm the little neko asks too many questions. He should just behave and enjoy my hospitality."

Boris had Rei backed up against the wall and was giving him a predatory stare, letting his gaze travel over Rei's lean body.

"W…what are you doing? I thought..ttt you wante…d to ask me something?" Rei stuttered his fear rekindled.

"I've decided it can wait you probably don't know anything important anyway. I can think of something much more fun to do with you," he leered.

Boris leaned down his breath ghosting over Rei's ear making the poor boy cringe, his hands braced against the wall on either side of Rei's head.

Rei was shaking, he was scared, no, he was terrified. Boris was making it surprisingly clear what he wanted from him and it was the last thing in the world Rei would willingly give to him, but somehow he doubted Boris cared.

What followed was a world of pain, humiliation, fear, and despair.

When Boris finally pulled away Rei was in shock and barley conscious, he had given up screaming a long time ago. No one had come to save him not Tala, not Bryan, not even Kai.

His mind was so fogged with agony and shame that he didn't notice the young man that entered at Boris' call.

He didn't notice as his cloths were pulled back on.

He didn't notice as he was lifted up and cushioned against the man's chest carefully, his long, tangled hair brushing against the floor unbound.

He didn't notice the pitying look in the man's eye or the fear radiating off him as they passed a now reclining Boris.

Rei was carried through several dimly lit halls before his carrier headed down a pair of stairs. The young man brought him to the long hallway where his Russian companions were kept. He was lowered into his cell gently but the concerned yells of his companions fell on deaf ears.

He lay there blinking slowly his brain grappling with recent events, unable to come to terms with it. Slowly he drifted into an uncomfortable sleep, still unaware of the cries of those around him.

_There you go.....I was a little shocked myself when I reread it but it turned out alright. Hope I can update before Feb vacation, thats my new goal. Remember if you spent the time reading it you might as well review it. _


	4. Chapter 4

**One russian, two russian, red russian, blue russian**

**part 4**

_Oh gosh I just finished and I know I'm a little late but my internet connection has been on the fritz and I had to wait for the comcast people to come fix it. This chapter is longer than the last two so I hope it makes up for the wait. Feedback is welcome, THANX for waiting!_

Oh God no……..what had they done to him.

Tala glanced quickly at Kai who was pressed up against the bars of his own prison trying to get a better look at Rei. The kitten lay unmoving in the stranger's arms, blinking slowly, as if in shock and unresponsive to his and Kai's yells.

Rei was placed into his cell and out of Tala's view but not Kai's, who remained pressed against the cage wall trying to get closer to his kitten. Tala for the first time in his life pitied Kai, to have the one you loved so close yet unable to reach him when he most needed you; it had to be tearing him apart.

Tala looked around at the rest of his companions, Ian had his head in his hands as he cringed in the back corner of his cell, he could see Spencer's large hands rapped around the bars of his cell as he tried to get another glimpse of Rei, and Bryan was pacing, an angry gleam in his eye visible from where Tala was sitting.

He whipped his head around when the door to the dungeon creaked open once again and a man he hated above anything else in this world walked in.

Boris.

Bryan stopped his pacing and flopped down to the cold floor pretending to look uninterested. Spencer pulled away from the bars of his cage inching backwards. Ian remained where he was but his shaking lessened dramatically and Tala sat back trying to appear uninterested. Kai did the exact opposite; he stood up and started yelling angrily at Boris, his hands balled into tight fists at his side.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!!!"

Boris sauntered in looking like the cat that ate the canary, the analogy made Tala sick just thinking about it.

Boris ignored Kai completely and moved to look down into Rei's cell where the neko-jin lay unconscious.

"He's such an exotic creature, did you really think that once brought to my attention I would ignore such a catch. Dear Kai, you are growing weak. Not that long ago you wouldn't have let me even gain a glimmer of your emotions and now you display them for all to see. It makes those you care about that much easier to hurt."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM EVER AGAIN!!" Kai yelled violently, practically spitting in rage.

"Now, now Kai that's no way to talk to someone who holds the life of you and everyone you care for in the palm of their hand is it?"

Kai made no reply just stared angrily at him, the promise of pain and death in his gaze.

"That's better but I didn't come down here to discuss the beauty of my latest victim. I came to offer you a deal."

At this Kai seemed to become even more vexed and he opened his mouth to scream something else but was stopped when Boris held up a hand and continued to speak.

"Tut tut Kai you are not the captain of this team so don't presume that you may make decisions. Tala is the leader and the responsibility is his."

Tala was taken aback. Yes in name he was the captain but Kai always had the last say when it came down to choices concerning Boris and Voltaire. He pulled on his cold mask and remained silent and distant as Boris turned to him.

"Now little Tala, I have a proposition, I will refrain from hurting the young neko-jin further if you will willingly rejoin bio-volt and comply with all my following requests and demands."

Tala was angry, how dare this man try and manipulate him and his team, dragging Rei into something he didn't deserve and screwing with all their lives for some deformed dream of world domination. No he wasn't going to be any part of it.

"I decline. You won't keep your promises even if we did agree and I have no desire to be your pawn any longer." Tala didn't dare look at Kai he was afraid of what he would see there, for he had just condemned Rei to more torment at the hands of Boris and his henchmen.

"Oh little Tala you don't seem to understand the gravity of your situation. You see I have come across many curious things about neko-jins while awaiting our reunion and now posses several new toys that I've been dying to try out." Boris' words sent a swirl of dread twisting through all the Russians stomachs and Kai appeared even more distraught.

Boris withdrew a small silver whistle like one used to train a dog. He sneered menacingly before placing the whistle to his lips and blowing hard. For a second there was only silence as the Russians failed to hear anything but then the air was rent with the pain filled screams of one abused neko.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rei had been drifting peacefully through a world of darkness and shadow, thinking of nothing in particular only the desire to stay in peaceful oblivion, when his world was torn asunder as a high pitched wailing reached his sensitive ears. It bore into his head destroying everything in its path, pain flared bright and unavoidable, and he screamed. He screamed and writhed against a cold floor as the noise burrowed its way strait to his brain.

Then suddenly it was gone and he was left in a sea of soreness and aches. His body seemed to be crumbling as pain continued to shoot through his head and old wounds bit back tenfold.

He let out a miserable moan eyes clenched shut as he fought for relief and the first thought that came back to his pain racked mind was that of a crimsoned eyed boy. He wanted Kai to save him more than anything else.

Then out of the dark he heard the yells of his love. Kai.

Kai was somewhere close by trying to reach him. All he had to do was endure and Kai would come for him, Kai who he cared for more than life itself, the boy who never left his mind, was coming for him all he had to do was wait. He sank back into the darkness visions of Kai swimming before his eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Tala clamped his hands over his ears trying to drown out Rei's pain filled screams. He gritted his teeth as Kai started yelling again, it was only going to make things worse in the long run.

Suddenly Boris pulled the whistle away from his chapped lips and Rei's screams trickled off. All was silent for a moment and in that time Tala swore he heard the kitten whisper Kai's name from his cell.

"Now Tala have you reconsidered or do you want another demonstration?"

Tala looked up, anger clear in his eyes.

"I won't agree to anything you say Boris and Rei would agree with me." Tala said vehemently.

Tala caught Bryan's eyes and he gave an approving nod giving Tala some confidence in such an impossible situation. Boris was about to put the whistle back to his lips when the dungeon door opened for a third time and a young girl with a black eye and weak demeanor stepped through. She scampered over to Boris and in a broken voice explained that there were detectives asking questions upstairs.

Boris swore angrily before turning on his heal, he was marching towards the door when Kai's hand shot out from behind the bars to wrap around his neck. He let out a gurgled groan as Kai tightened his hold and the girl whimpered as she backed up before running back up the stairs.

Boris was turning blue when he finally pried Kai's fingers away but Kai was quick and he lunged trying to grab the gun from the holster at Boris' waist. Boris brought his elbow down accidently and smashed the fingers of Kai's left hand against the bars of the prison. Kai let out a gruff grunt before withdrawing both hands into the confines of his cell.

"Your dear little neko-jin will pay for that Kai when I get back you can count on it." Boris hissed before trudging up the stairs to go deal with the detectives, slamming the heavy door behind him.

Kai let out a bark of laughter. "You guys want to get out of here?" He questioned, waving a set of old keys from his non crushed hand so that everyone could see.

Tala gasped. Kai had pretended to be wild with anger but underneath he had been cold and calculating. Ian gave a hoot of delight and he heard Spencer let out a relieved sigh.

Kai fumbled at his lock for a moment trying to find the right key. At last it gave way with the screech of rusted metal. He rushed over to Rei's cell and opened it quickly, he hesitated as it opened and then moved on to Tala's cell. It took him several minutes because his hands were shaking and the fingers of his left hand didn't seem to want to cooperate. When the door swung open they hugged briefly then Kai handed him the keys as he returned to Rei's cell.

Tala turned away to go release the rest of his companions. When he reached Bryan he found himself shaking with anticipation. He yanked the door open almost violently and was enveloped in a warm hug. Tala buried his face into Bryan's shoulder but he no longer smelled of black licorice and cold winter winds instead he smelled of the damp mold that infested his cell.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Bryan murmured as he took Tala by the hand and led him over to where everyone else was crowded into Rei's cell. Kai was kneeling by the kitten trying to coax him back to consciousness. Ian was leaning against Spencer while trying to convince Kai to just let Spencer carry Rei while they escaped.

"Please Kai we need to leave now. We'll take him strait to a hospital as soon as we get out of here but we're going to miss our chance if we don't keep moving."

Kai's shoulders sagged as he nodded slowly. "Alright but I'll carry him you guys need your hands free to fight off any one who gets in our way."

"Come on. Time to leave." Bryan grunted as he tugged on Tala's arm. They all trooped out of Rei's cell, the injured kitten snuggled into Kai arms.

Rei's face was blank and he seemed peaceful as he buried his face into Kai shirt. Tala smiled as he caught the look on Kai's face it was a look of pure adoration directed at the kitten he held in his arms.

They slowly made there way up the dark stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. Bryan reached the top first and after scouting ahead came back and led them towards an unlocked window.

"It's the only opening unguarded I can find close by but it seems we're on the second floor so be careful. If you drop strait down you'll drop into some bushes. Once we are all down we can find someone to call the police or find a pay phone and get Rei to a hospital." Bryan warned as he slowly opened the window.

Tala went first so that he could steady Kai when he came down with Rei. It was hard to maneuver but finally Kai and Rei were safely on the ground. Ian went next followed by Spencer and finally Bryan.

They ran quickly to the trees surrounding the large stone building they had escaped from, Kai clutching Rei close to his chest.

"Now what?" hissed Ian, "How do we get away without being spotted?"

No one answered.

Finally Spencer spoke up. "One of us should go look for someway to contact the authorities while the others stay here. One is harder to spot then five."

Again no one answered. No one wanted to agree and send someone off on their own but it was their best option.

"I'll go," whispered Ian, "I'm the smallest and you guys need to protect Rei."

Tala smiled and patted him on the head. "You're a brave little midget you know that?"

Ian started off flitting from tree to tree as he progressed towards the street. He was soon lost to shadow and when no shouts went up and no alarm sounded they presumed he had gotten away. They huddled together waiting and hoping that they might escape this nightmare yet.

_OKAY there you have it hopefully they can get to safety. Sorry again that it took so long but I've been trying to get back in shape for spring soccer season. I'll try to update soon but with me... well you never know... I know I'll try to finish up before Easter, I want to rap this up with one more chapter. _

_Remember if you took the time to read it then you might as well review it!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Russian **

****_I know this update is really late in coming and I'm very sorry. I meant to update so much sooner but anything I wrote up just seemed all wrong I'm still not entirely happy with this but I've been holding it back for far too long and maybe you guys will have something helpful to give me a hand in making it perfect. Again terribly sorry for the delay I know its been months. _

Rei was drifting through an ocean of faded dreams and forgotten hopes waiting for something, anything to happen. For Kai to reach out and pull him into the light, for the evil man to return and pull him further into the depths of despair, even for the burning, inescapable pain to crash through this silent world full of all things lost. He just wanted something to happen to steal him away from this empty, nothing feeling that had consumed him.

Rei's thought drifted for a long time until they came to rest at one small, almost insignificant thought,

'I'm warm'.

This realization did nothing and everything to change his situation.

Nothing had happened to him, he was still in this shrouded environment but everything had changed because that thought triggered memories which brought on a rush of new logic. His mind whirled with ideas as he tried to explain this new feeling, no longer stumbling through a current of stagnant and muddled contemplation.

'If I'm warm I'm not alone.'

' If I'm warm I must have been moved because the world used to be cold and murky'.

'If I'm warm maybe someone is trying to save me'.

Rei wasn't sure if he like the idea of someone else having to come save him, that had been happening to often lately for his liking. He was a strong, athletic, smart young neko-jin and he should not have to rely on others kindness to survive.

'No I need to fight this. If I'm not alone then I need to know who's there and I'm not going to wait around for someone ride to my rescue. No, I'll rescue myself goddamn it'.

With this new found determination Rei began to struggle through the emptiness and instead of the light current that he had been drifting on he was now fighting against crashing waves of darkness and the pressure of recent events pushing him back.

He felt someone touch his cheek lightly and the warmth against his body increased and he felt himself reaching out, grasping desperately for the source of heat. Finally someone reached back taking his weakened hands in their own and with a final push Rei was blinking up at a face that would forever be his saving grace.

Tala had never felt more on edge, a sense of helplessness had washed over their small motley group and they were all at a lose of how to escape from it. Ian had been gone for 27 minutes exactly according to Kai who had been straining his eyes in the dark to see his watch and keep a constant eye on Rei's unconscious form.

Bryan had moved them all to a more sheltered grove of trees and shrubbery to await Ian's return. He seemed to be calm and collected but Tala knew it was only a defense mechanism, taking complete control of the situation comforted Bryan, allowed him to concentrate on business so he wouldn't fall apart as his emotions tried to tear him down.

Tala in his own way was put at ease knowing that Bryan was watching over him and that his time as the decision maker was past.

Spencer was humming almost inaudibly to try and distract his thoughts from circling around and around their predicament and all the things that could go wrong. This troubled Tala because Spencer usually acted motherly when they escaped from near death experiences, looking for wounds, comforting them, cracking light jokes with Ian. This lack of normalcy made Tala wonder if they had escaped yet after all.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as small, pained moans cut through the night air from Kai's direction. Rei had been curled up in Kai's lap but was now struggling fitfully against invisible enemies while trying to get as close to Kai as possible.

Kai was trying to calm him down and at the same time bring him back to awareness. He brushed Rei's tangled bangs back from his face tracing the contours of the neko's cheek at the same time. This seemed to just excite Rei more for he began to struggle more violently and his hands rose weakly trying to grasp at something.

With one last moan Rei was able to sink his hands into Kai's shirt and pull himself closer to the Russian's body. Kai tightened his embrace trying to keep Rei from tumbling out of his lap and onto the rocky forest floor.

Kai stiffened abruptly and then relaxed just as quickly as large molten gold eyes blinked up at him and a small bruised mouth curved upward ever so slightly. Tala saw Kai flash a relieved smile of his own before he lightly kissed the neko's forehead.

Rei appeared to feel just as tired and hurt as he looked for he could barley get Kai's name to pass his lips but it brought a relieved sigh out of all four Russians.

"Rei….", Kai seemed at a loss for words his emotions to overwhelming to express.

Rei blinked slowly up at the slate haired Russian before snuggling into his embrace his head resting at the juncture between Kai's neck and shoulder. In response to Kai's breathy utterance of his name he lightly kissed the slim neck he was resting against.

No words need to be spoken between the two about their obvious feelings for each other, they both knew that they loved and were loved by the other.

Bryan tapped Tala on the shoulder so as not to startle the red head and whispered in his delicate ear, "You need to check his hearing and memory, we need to know if he has brain damage from that damned whistle."

Tala cringed at the idea but nodded in agreement. "Ok but give them a moment to get their bearing. Kai will bite my head off if I try to get between them right now."

Bryan didn't say a word just kissed his lover on the cheek softly before turning away to resume his vigilant watch.

Tala gave the pair of newfound lovers a moment longer before going over to them and kneeling down, trying to be as non threatening as possible. Whether to avoid scaring Rei or angering an over protective Kai he wasn't sure.

"Kai," he said quietly, "we need to know how badly Rei is hurt. None of us need the details but for now we need to make sure there's no immediate danger."

Kai looked up slowly as if it was physically painful to tear his eyes away from his kitten.

His voice came out slightly breathy as he was still in a state of relieved shock now bordering on overbearing worry.

"Do you think he's dying? He seems so fragile not at all like the fighter he normally is, I can't tell if he's just tired or something more serious."

The doubtful tone of voice threw Tala off even more as he watched Kai fret over his injured boyfriend.

"Kai, you've been trained to handle medical emergencies, we all have, if you can't get over this and get your head back in the real world and check Rei then Spencer and I can do it. I don't want to because he'll most likely panic and become upset so pull yourself together and be the confidant, cold-hearted bastard I know and love."

This small speech was met with a mildly outraged look from Kai that seemed so out of place on his face that Tala almost believed he really had lost it. Then the slate haired boy's face seem to turn to stone and he nodded in silent agreement before turning back to the now shivering kitten in his arms.

"Rei, I know you must feel awful but I need to know if anything feels broken, maybe your ribs hurt or chest feels tight. Does your head hurt? Can you remember what's been going on recently?"

Kai's inquiry was met with no response, Rei didn't even look up or move at all to acknowledge that he heard Kai. Believing that Rei had just drifted back to sleep he shook the Chinese boy gently trying to gain a reaction.

Rei turned his head slightly eyes open and somewhat clear, a mixture of fatigue and confusion etched across his feline features.

Kai tried again to inquire about Rei's health.

"Rei, kitten, are you feeling alright, nothing hurts too bad. Can you breath alright?"

Rei watched his lips but couldn't seem to understand what was going on. Suddenly Spencer was kneeling beside the trio questioning Rei as loudly as he dared given their current situation.

"Rei can you hear me. Is your hearing impaired at all?"

Rei just blinked and turned away tiredly, his eyes slipping closed as he attempted to fall back into a doze.

The four Russians just stared at each other in horror. Rei had lost his hearing.

**** _Remember that if you took the time to read it you might as well review it!****_


	6. Chapter 6

_***OK yet again I am way over due but I can only apologize and beg for your forgiveness, I was briefly cut off from the internet. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. It's not the last chapter because well there's another twist so there should be one more update after this. I can't promise you it will come soon but it will definitely done before the end of the summer. Please enjoy the results of my imagination. _

_ One Russian, two Russian, Red russian, Blue russian_

Tala was in shock. He could analyze his own symptoms; cold, clammy skin, irregular breathing, and anxiety. He registered all this but couldn't do anything about it. He blinked stupidly for what felt like infinity before he took in a shuddering breath and spoke.

"We need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible, this lose of hearing might only be temporary and easily corrected by those who know what they're doing."

Kai made a small choking sound as he cradled the exhausted kitten to his chest.

"Only temporary, how can he get over anything that has happened tonight? He's hurt because I couldn't control my emotions. He's in pain because I let Boris get his grimy paws on him. He is never going to be the same because I dragged him into this living hell!"

Kai's outraged eruption of pent up feelings rose in volume so that all three of his Russian companions winced, though Rei only moaned quietly as Kai tightened his hold on Rei's battered body.

"Kai keep your voice down, we know your upset but your going to give us away and then we will be stuck right back in that hellhole." Spencer reprimanded tiredly.

Kai was about to make a snide comment when Bryan held up a hand to quiet them all. Tala gave his lover a questioning glance but then he heard it, the soft rustling of branches as they brushed against clothing and the murmur of a man's voice as he fought against the grasping shrubbery.

Kai stood up silently laying a sleeping Rei behind him to hide him from view. Spencer moved to stand beside him as Tala and Bryan slipped away to stand in the shadows for a surprise attack.

All four Russians tensed as the noise grew louder and the murmuring could be identified as Russian swears of the dirtiest kind.

Suddenly the figure fought his way through the wildlife and into their clearing. Before he knew what hit him Tala had tackled him to the ground.

"Oof get off your fucking heavy! Is this the thanks I get for tromping around through the woods and risking my neck trying to find us some fucking help?! Get OFF!"

Tala rolled off almost immediately as he recognized the voice of his shortest friend, Ian. The purple haired blader was a little scuffed up from his struggle with nature and then being crushed into the ground by his much taller companion.

Ian pushed himself into a sitting position while mumbling more curses and brushing off as much dirt as possible. When he finished fussing with his clothing he looked around at the sullen group of boys with worried eyes.

"I know we are in a tight spot guys but no need to look so glum. I have returned with good news and a plan to save us all," Ian announced with a flourish.

All he got in return was a smothering silence except for the faint rustling of Kai sitting back down and pulling Rei back into his lap.

Once again Ian looked around a little perplexed at the lack of enthusiasm. He had pictured everyone clapping him on the back for a job well done, well maybe not, none of them were that touchy feely but they should at least say something.

"Ummmm did I miss something while I was saving all our asses?"

Tala let out a sigh before moving over to him and whispering quickly in his ear. Ian's eyes grew larger but he didn't say anything at the news that Rei had possibly lost his acute neko-jin hearing. His gaze slid to Kai who was cradling the exhausted and beaten down raven haired teen. He felt his heart plummet at the thought of watching such a vibrant kid struggle through life without his ability to hear the world around him.

"You said you had a plan, what the hell is it Ian?" Brian growled as he stepped out his own shroud of shadows. He wanted to keep moving they had stayed here too long already it wouldn't be long before Boris' men rubbed two brain cells together and started searching the woods.

Ian looked a little startled but quickly turned serious and began mapping out his idea for their escape.

"I kept to the edge of the forest for as long as possible before sprinting down a small road, then I cut across a couple lawns before I found a pay phone but knowing our luck it was out of order, someone had smashed it up real good".

Ian sighed at this remembering his rotten luck at finding one of the few payphones in this area only to have it destroyed.

"So I had to go find some other way to contact anyone that could help us. I didn't want to wonder around aimlessly in hope of coming across another pay phone so I started looking for stores or public buildings that might still be open but everything that looked trustworthy was closed. I was walking along trying to look inconspicuous, when some dog ran right into my leg. A kid had lost his hold on the leash and the dog was really friendly. I started talking to the kid and he pretty much gushed out his entire life story to me. He told me all about his love for beyblading and that his idol was Rei Kon of the Bladebreakers so I told him who I was and that I was in a slight pinch."

Tala interrupted, "You told him your name? Are you crazy? What if the kid had been in league with Boris and his cronies? Half the kids in Russia are these days."

Bryan restrained himself from tugging his lover closer to him in hopes of calming the distressed boy down. He had learned from past experiences that Tala hated to be calmed down when he was worrying about one of their close friends. Tala felt slightly at ease with his justified anger so Bryan would let him rant if it would help him blow off steam.

Spencer, who had remained quiet throughout the tale, spoke up now in Ian's defense and his own feeling of trepidation and restlessness. He too wanted to move on as fast as possible.

"Try not to interrupt Tala, I'm sure Ian had his reasons for revealing his identity to a stranger. We need to move on quickly and the sooner Ian finishes his lengthy tale the sooner we can get back to friendly civilization."

Tala just growled but refrained from commenting further.

Ian took in a deep breath before plunging deep into his story once again.

"So I was talking to this kid while his dog got all friendly sniffing my crotch and doing all that stuff dogs do when I remembered Rei telling us about that kid he met yesterday in the park. I asked the kid if he was the Tancred boy that had fought with Rei the day before and he got all excited again talking about this and that."

"Skip to the point please Ian" Spencer snapped interrupting the flow of chatter.

"Ok ok well Tancred what's-his-name offered to give me a lift to where ever I was going because the city's pretty confusing after dark. I told him I just need to use a phone to call a friend because I was lost and he practically dragged me down the street back to his house. He convinced his older brother to let him take the car and gave me his cell phone. He's waiting a couple of streets over and he's willing to take us back to the BBA building about 15 minutes away."

Ian gasped for breath at the end of his long speech and waited for one of his companions to say something. He had thought he had done a pretty good job all things considered.

Tala ran a hand through his messy flaming red hair in a frustrated manner.

"Ian you've just involved another innocent boy in our fucked up situation, what the hell were you thinking?"

Tala's voice was held no hint of anger or sorrow he was just simply stating a fact. Bryan did move in then and took the redhead into his will muscled arms and stroked his hair quietly.

"It was sort of my only option Tala, I couldn't wander around all night with you guys stuck here practically in Boris' backyard."

"You couldn't have just used the kid's phone and gotten the fuck out of there? Did you really need him to drive within reach of Boris' clutches?"

"Hey I did my best! Now we have a getaway vehicle and a way to get in contact with Mr. Dickenson or whoever the hell you had in mind!"

Kai hadn't been paying much attention to the discussion so far opting to focus on the sleeping tiger in his arms. He couldn't ignore the shouts of his friends as they grew louder though and stood up slowly trying to balance Rei in his arms, you could have all the strength in the world but without the right leverage you couldn't carry shit. When he was standing straight and in no danger of dropping his precious charge he spoke up.

"Shut up. We need to get moving, Ian did his damn best to get us out of here and I'm not waiting around here for something better to fall out of the sky. Rei needs medical treatment and we could all use a safe place to sleep and eat. Let's go."

All of this was said in the cold no-nonsense voice Kai used all the time to whip his reluctant and childish team into shape. Tyson was quite familiar with it.

He moved past his stunned teammates towards the edge of the clearing where the trees disappeared into the inky darkness. When he reached the perimeter of the small circle he looked back over his shoulder waiting for the rest of his former team to catch up.

Tala pulled away from Bryan and started towards his stiff friend with an air of determination. Bryan followed after him trying to keep his concern for his lover and best friend off his face. He was worried that none of them would be able to move on from this tragedy if Rei didn't. Spencer covered the rear of the solemn procession his eyes shrouded by the golden hair that hung down his from his forehead. Ian ran to the front so he could lead the group to wherever their "get away vehicle" was waiting for them.

They struggled through the shadowed forest as quickly and silently as possible. Kai spent much of his time shielding Rei from offending plants that might try to scratch at him while the others pushed aside branches and prickers to make the way easier. They traveled in silence and spread out to avoid trampling the plants and leaving a trail behind.

When they could see the twinkle of a street light they slowed down and moved more cautiously. Ian went out of the protection of the trees first. He walked a small way before returning for the rest of his companions.

"He's waiting for us just to the left of the street light. I can't see anyone else so this is our best chance to get out of here."

"Then lead the way", whispered Kai.

The Russians slinked out of the foliage, proceeding as carefully as possible. They spotted Tancred in the driver's seat of his dark green jeep. They made it to the car without anything going wrong except Tancred had to be silenced by Ian when he saw the state in which Rei was in. Spencer opened the back door and helped Kai slide in with Rei still in his arms. Bryan slid into the seat next to Kai who was struggling to find a way to seat belt both he and Rei to the same seat. Tala sat up front with Ian squished in beside him. Spencer got in on the other side of Kai.

Tala spoke quietly to Tancred trying to figure out where they could go that was close by and safe enough to be trusted. Kai had given up on the buckling idea as it was just making him jostle Rei around. The jeep peeled away from the curb and sped down the poorly lit street.

group was quiet as they drove through the area until they reached roads that could actually boast some other cars and a few well lit houses. Tala twisted around in his seat till he was facing the other passengers.

"Ok we are headed to the hospital right now and when we come back into service range I'll call Mr. Dickenson and the rest of the Bladebreakers to let them know where we are and they can come down and hear everything first hand."

Kai and the others in the back seat just nodded in understanding, they didn't really care where they were going as long as it was away from Boris and his men. Tancred pulled out onto the busy road that led up to the hospital he was looking into the rearview mirror again and again and none of the Russians were sure if he was checking to make sure they weren't followed or just trying to get a better look at Rei.

It was at the moment when Tancred was looking up at the rearview mirror and the other occupants of the car were either lost in thought or trying to find a connection with the cell phone when it happened. There was a quick flash of chaos when the other car smashed into the front of their jeep, they were all thrown forward and then backward quickly and violently.

What followed was a stunned moment of silence and then screams erupted from pedestrians and car horns were honked. They had been so close to the hospital that the ambulance lights could already be seen coming down the street.

Slowly Tala tried to shift from where he had been thrown into the front dashboard. He groaned as he tried to push away from the harsh plastic and metal the made up the twisted front of the car, his arm was definitely broken. He turned his head experimentally and saw Tancred still strapped to his seat but there was a deep gash on his forehead and more blood speckled on his shirt that probably indicated a broken rib or two. He was out cold.

There was muffled swearing to his right and when he shifted slightly to look in that direction he could see Ian trying to disentangle himself from his seat belt which was practically strangling him because of his short stature.

"Hey Ian," Tala murmured, his voice little more than a whisper "you ok? No serious injuries or anything?"

Ian finally unwound himself from the belt and turned as best he could in the cramped space of the smashed car.

"Hey I think I'm ok, I don't feel any broken bones but I've got one doozy of a headache. What about you?"

"Broken arm, maybe some other shit I can't really te…"

Tala stopped mid word as he heard a muffled moan from somewhere behind him. He tried to shift so he could see behind him without hitting either Tancred or Ian and keep from knocking his arm into anything. He finally succeeded but what he saw almost made him cry out in pain anyway.

The back door on one side had flown open and Spencer was lying half in half out of the car. His arm was covered in blood and it looked like his hand was crushed. He also had some severe looking bruises on his face and the parts of his body not covered by clothing and blood. Lying on the floor at his feet was Rei. Tala was unable to tell just how badly he was hurt because his long jet black hair was unbound and covered most of his body. Kai was slumped forward so that he was practically lying on top of Rei. Kai must have attempted to hold Rei to him even during the crash. Bryan had been the one moaning he was trying to push himself away from the window in which he had crashed through. Tala guessed he had been leaning on it when they had been hit.

"Bryan, God Bryan are you ok? Can you tell if the others are seriously hurt or not? God damn it we were so close to the hospital, who the hell hit us? Damn it!"

Tala was scared but that was unacceptable so he channeled that into anger. He was scared for his friends, he was scared for his lover, he was scared that Boris would come sweep them away before they could communicate with anyone. He was just scared, this night had been far too long.

Bryan finally gave up and slumped into the side window coughing heavily. He drew in a deep breath trying to get the wind to speak to his panicking lover but his chest just wouldn't cooperate. He felt like his lungs were being crushed and his legs were screaming in agony. When he looked down he saw that they were crushed under the back of the front seat. He also felt something wet on his legs and he wasn't sure whether it was his blood, someone else's blood, or something else entirely.

Ian had also managed to turn around by now and he gave a faint gasp as he took in the state of his comrades in the backseat. Suddenly firefighters and paramedics were flooding onto the scene of the crash. They worked together to slow pull the man out of the vehicle that had smashed into theirs. Tala couldn't help hating the man who had ruined their chance of escaping safely.

Soon a kind yet serious firefighter was trying to talk to the boys apparently he was under the impression that they needed calming down. His attitude only angered Tala more as he spoke out against the man.

"Just help my friends out of the damn car it's not like you need to talk me out of committing suicide or something, I'm not going anywhere."

Tala's impatience and anger was clear to everyone near enough to hear the flaming red head.

Slowly Spencer was pulled from the wreckage, he didn't even groan as he was disentangled. They laid him out on a stretcher after putting him in an awkward red neck brace, and pushed him quickly out of sight.

Tala felt his worry lessen minutely now that he knew at least one person he cared for was receiving medical attention. He was still agitated though, hell he would have jumped out to rescue his close friends broken wrist and all if he could actually move. The crushed metal that used to be the front end of Tancred's car had him trapped in his seat.

Ian was also becoming annoyed with the paramedics that were trying to calm and sooth them. They didn't realize that if they would simply do their jobs and save the Russians' friends then they would stop struggling to do so themselves.

"Just hurry up and get us out of the damn car already! The black haired kid in the back needed medical aid before we even got in this accident! Why won't you do your damn jobs!?", Ian yelled before he became so worked up that he slipped into his native tongue.

Tala would have laughed at his amazing use of profanity under any other circumstance, but he and his friends were still trapped inside a wrecked car.

A woman with a short, no-nonsense haircut and intense brown eyes so dark that they might be mistaken for black pushed her way past the other men and women crowded around the wreck.

She spoke to the boys in Russian with a tone that was reassuring yet stern. It gave both Ian and Tala confidence in her ability to do as she said.

I'm going to help you, stop moving.

Tala nodded his consent to the best of his ability and because he was the captain Ian followed his lead.

The woman ordered the other supposed professionals around and they became ordered and methodical almost instantly. It was obvious she had handled these situations before.

Before Tala knew what was going on he and all the others still in the car were being born away on stretchers to the awaiting ambulances that would carry them the short distance to the hospital.

The redhead made a small gasping noise as he overheard the paramedics that were carrying Rei talk about cutting off some of the boys hair because it was getting in the way of their examination.

The middle-aged lady who had finally straightened out the mess of medical personnel, heard the distressed noise and drew closer to the injured blader.

"Did something happen? Do you feel any new pain?"

Her questions were sharp and direct but Tala noted that her words were laced with concern. She had begun to run her quick, firm, hands over his battered body lightly trying to examine him before he could even respond. She really new what she was doing.

"No I'm the same as before but I need to be with Rei, the Chinese kid, he's a neko-jin and I don't want any jumpy doctors to do anything they might regret later. He also just went through a very traumatic experience and needs someone he knows by his side at all times, at least for now."

When he finished the woman just nodded and yelled for the men bearing Rei's stretcher to bring him to the ambulance that they were currently loading Tala into.

The woman leaned down and squeezed his uninjured hand gently and Tala returned the gesture gratefully. He would not let Rei out of his sight if he could help it. He had lived with his fair share of rape victims back at the abbey and had never been able to help them. He owed it to Kai to make sure Rei woke up to at least one face he recognized and hopefully one voice as well.

**************

_And that's it for now folks! I hope it held up to your expectations. I would love to hear some feedback!_


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

**Blue Russian**

_Alrighty then I have overcome the odds and conquered my own lazziness, so now my dear readers there is one more chapter to this epic tale. I had wanted it to be longer but it just didn't seem to work right so I had to delete alot of what I wrote. Enjoy this small contribution because it seems I still have a lot more to right before I can wrap this up._

The ride in the ambulance had been quick and uneventful for all seven boys. None were hurt to grievously all things considered. They had been treated for their various injuries ranging from broken ribs to concussions. Tala had stayed within sight of Rei the entire time they were being treated. But when Mr. Dickinson arrived he had relinquished his vigilance and opted for some well earned sleep. He trusted the blade-breakers to to care for their fallen teammate.

The wounded red head had woken several hours later and feeling well rested he pulled himself into a sitting position. When he scanned the room he found nothing out of the ordinary, it was white, clean, and bare. Tala disliked hospitals but so did most of the general public, he didn't hold any phobic fear of them but he new somebody who did. He knew Ian would be terrified, trapped in an unfamiliar room with strangers bustling in and out while ignoring him almost completely. He'd have to go find the little guy soon and see about getting him out of here and back to their hotel room.

He needed to go see the rest of his teammates and friends, he was the captain and his protective instinct was on overdrive. He would find the nearest nurse and figure out where the different rooms he'd need to visit were and then he'd be on his way.

Tala was half way out of bed when the door to the room opened and a burly nurse pushed her way inside followed by an even rounder Mr. Dickinson. The nurse new what he was attempting immediately she had probably scared away her fair share of patients before. She bustled over shoving him gently back into bed. Tala didn't break away only because he didn't want this rather hairy women to touch him any more than necessary.

"Stay in bed and rest young man! You are in no condition to go running about in this hospital."

"I've got a broken arm and some bruises. You've probably kicked out kids in _my condition_."

The woman's face turned a startling shade of rhubarb and she slammed up the guard rails for the bed with a loud grunt.

"He's been under some serious stress, you'll have to excuse him. I would like the doctor's opinion on his health though if you could go get him for me I would dearly appreciate it." Mr. Dickinson placated the nurse with his best manners and grandfatherly attitude.

The unruly woman left but not before sending a warning glare over her shoulder. Mr. Dickinson closed the door behind her and then proceeded to make himself comfortable in the plastic chair by Tala's bedside.

"My dear boy, how are you feeling? We were most distressed down at the hotel when we found at the some of our top bladers had gone missing. Poor Tyson has been beside himself, for some reason he's seems to blame himself for your disappearance heaven knows why."

The old man seemed genuinely concerned as well as genuinely deluded. Tala had to take a deep breath to compose himself before answering.

"I've been better and I've been worse," he shrugged before continuing, "and Tyson's guilt over upsetting Rei really doesn't effect me. Do you want to know what happened now or later? I need to be someplace."

The old man seemed put off by his cold attitude but he tried to keep up with his cheerful facade.

"You can tell me whenever you feel comfortable lad, but I would like to know what you meant about Tyson's guilt. Surely he can't be blamed for any of this."

Tala shrugged, it wasn't really his place, this was between Rei and Tyson. But seeing as Rei was lying in a hospital bed unconscious and dealing with some nightmarish memories he should probably debrief Mr. Dickinson before he became overly concerned over the matter.

"Rei and Tyson had a misunderstanding and Tyson overreacted. Rei stormed off and got lost in the city. He wound up with a serious cold so he stayed at our place till he was better. That about sums it up."

Mr. Dickinson was silent for a moment processing the new information. It illuminated only a small part of the serious dilemma facing him. He needed to clear up this problem quickly and cleanly before it leaked to the media. He would have a talk with Tyson later when the boys had calmed down. Max, Tyson, and Kenny had been nearly crazy with worry when they had reported two members of their team missing.

"Well that can be cleared up with a simple conversation between the two and maybe a couple of apologies. Now I'm sure you want to know how everyone is doing. I'll have the doctor tell you if you promise that when I leave this room you do everything the doctor says without complaining or making a fuss."

Tala gave his most innocent smile before agreeing. Yeah he'd do what the doctor said, until the doctor left him alone and he was unsupervised. Then he would go see how his teammates were doing for himself.

"Ok then let me just take a peek outside and see if I can find him, I get the feeling that nurse of yours is having an off day." Tala almost laughed at Mr. Dickinson's disguised distrust in the hairy troll parading around as his nurse.

"Of course sir, I'll just relax and wait here."

Mr. Dickinson grunted slightly as he raised himself out of the rickety plastic chair and meandered over to the door. He pulled the door open, and Tala noticed it was covered almost entirely in posters about health. One showed a vibrant picture of the food pyramid and another depicted a dancing tooth and toothbrush. He turned away from the sickeningly bright and annoyingly useless posters, staring instead at the white ceiling. It had some pretty interesting stains on its surface. He spent the next few minutes imagining what could have caused the stains, trying not to let his mind wander back to past events.

He returned his attention to the door when the sound of knocking reached him. Two figures entered, one was the slight female that had helped them at the accident and the other was a pudgy and blustering Mr. Dickinson.

The lady moved toward him with a professional air and he stilled as she came almost uncomfortably close. She looked him over with a keen medical eye, before smiling lightly.

"You seem to be mending well, and I see no reason why you should be confined to your room. I'm sure you're eager to see your friends so if you do a few things for me I'll let you go."

Tala nodded absently, he was listening but the better part of his focus was on memorizing her features and identity. He would most likely needed to find her later to ask her more questions about his friends health.

She was middle aged but was holding up well, she was only mildly wrinkled and her looked to be its original color without any hints of gray or white. She wore the normal blue doctor scrubs and white coat. She didn't take a seat but stood at the end of his bed where she could observe him and make sure he was paying attention.

"Do you understand? Any questions about my conditions?"

Tala shook his head, "I understand perfectly. No getting the cast wet, no strenuous activity, and no getting worked up."

The doctor turned toward Mr. Dickenson who had once again plopped down into the bedside chair. "Are you in charge of all the boys that were brought in?"

Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat with a small cough and grunt before addressing the lady.

"Umm almost, one of the boys is not a blader, I'm not quite sure who he is or why he was with my boys. Would care to explain why he was with you in the car Tala?"

Tala was tired of all the talking he just wanted to go see his lover and friends and then take a long nap. He did not want to sit here and explain what had happened that night when they had been taken, he did not want to relive the painful memories with people that clearly could not understand. But he had to. He was the only one in decent condition and people would have to know if Boris and his men were to be stopped.

"His name is Tancred, he's an old friend of Rei's and he was just giving us a lift to the hospital."

"Why were you coming to the hospital? Who was hurt?"Inquired the doctor.

"Do you want the whole story now Mr. Dickinson or just bits and pieces because I'm not doing this twice?"

Mr.D didn't even hesitate before answering, "The whole story if you please Tala."

Tala leaned back against the surprisingly comfortable pillows and made himself as comfortable as possible before beginning the story.

When he was finished his face had paled and he seemed exhausted. It had not been pleasant telling about their capture and what the believed had happened to Rei.

Mr. Dickinson was speechless and kept his eyes on the ground as he took in deep breaths trying to compose himself. He had never thought that this tragedy went so deep. He had been cautious and set up security measures when he had found out that his bladers would be in a town that held an old biovolt abbey. He had gone to the director in charge of location to try and have all the kids moved to another town but this city was the ideal spot. It had an excellent beystadium and was easy to travel to, it had all the making of the next spot for the world championships in a few months.

Except now that was impossible. When the boys healed up they would be moving on, maybe even taking a break. They could probably use some time for themselves especially Rei. He should go home and be with his friends and neighbors.

Mr. Dickinson started planning the departure of all the beyblading teams in his head. He didn't want to address Tala. He didn't want to see that cold face and know what he had been through because now that he knew, he knew how much guilt he should feel for allowing this. He had known the risk and disregarded it because it was more profitable.

The lady doctor had no such qualms. She had been in this line of business for most of her life and she had seen it all. It was tragic what these boys had been through but she knew that moaning, weeping, and falling apart would not help, being professional would. She could only help these kids if she could do her job, not if she was wallowing in misplaced misery.

She gave the young red head a small pat on the shoulder before making good on her promise to tell him of his friends and releasing him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that and I understand if you would like a few minutes to yourself."

Tala was prepared for her brisk attitude and just shook his head, he needed to know what was going on with his teammates.

"No I'm fine. I want to see my friends."

"Ok then." She flipped open the clipboard that held together a sheaf of papers and medical records. "Kon, Rei has three bruised ribs, a broken collar bone, torn ligaments in the left ankle, signs of sexual trauma, and minor damage to both ear drums."

Tala didn't move or make any motion that this was upsetting him, he took it in and waited for the rest.

"Kustenov, Bryan came in with a compound fracture to his right leg and severe lacerations to his lower midriff. Petrov, Spencer broke several bones in his left hand and has two fractured ribs. Papov, Ian has a minor concussion, severe bruising over his entire lower body. He also scraped a large amount of skin of his left leg, it will be tender and painful. Hiwitari, Kai dislocated his left shoulder and received a minor concussion as well. He has bruising across the upper chest and small fractures to his pelvis. Fey, Tancred has a major concussion and a broken collar bone."

She finished her small speech and looked up from her clipboard her gaze directed back to the boy reclining in the hospital bed.

"None of them are in any danger and should heal in time. The asian boy may need some counseling but it looks like he has some great friends to help him through this."

Tala nodded accepting the medical information before posing his own questions.

"Will Rei's deafness be permanent?"

"No I don't believe so the ruptures in his ear drums will heal with time but for the next few weeks he will experience some headaches. Regular pain medicine like Advil or Tylenol should help."

"Will any of my teammates be permanently damaged, Spencer's hand maybe or Bryan's legs?"

"They will certainly need a good amount of time to heal and they maybe stiff for a long time afterwards but they will certainly have full use of all their appendages."

"Then only one final question."

"Go ahead, I need to go check on some of my other patients anyway."

"What are their room numbers so I can go and see them."

The doctor nodded knowing that this was what the boy had wanted ever since he had woken up. She flipped through the pages on her medical clipboard before finding the right one which listed all her current patients and their room numbers. She slipped her pen from the top of the clipboard and quickly jotted down the room numbers on a small corner of paper. She ripped it off and handed it to the redhead before flipping all the pages back into place. She said farewell and wished him well then exited the room.

Tala pushed himself off the bed and picked up his clothing. There were no real marks or tears that showed what he had been through. They were simple wrinkled and dirty, no blood stains, no questionable rips. He wanted to get dressed and visit Bryan as quickly as possible but Mr. Dickinson was still in the room and didn't show any signs of leaving. Tala didn't care if Mr. D sat there forever but he didn't want to get into trouble with the man later either.

"Mr. Dickinson are you satisfied with my story, do you have any more questions?"

Mr. D lifted his head and gave it a little shake before making eye contact with the russian.

"No my dear boy, I've heard enough. I'll get all the paperwork written up and talk to the authorities. Then when everyone is ready to be moved from the hospital I'll get you all on the first flight home."

"Then I'm going to go see my team."

Tala left before the situation could get any more awkward.

He had a lover to go visit.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE IIIIIIIIII'''''''''''MMMMMMMMMM AAAAAAAAA LLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS IIIIIIII AAAAAAMMMM

_Thats it for now but I will update again in the moderately near future. Let me know what you thought about it!_


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

_Here we go again. When I sat down to write this I was convinced it was going to be the last chapter but of course I was unable to prevent myself from posting it before I was finished because it just takes me to damn long to write. Hopefully I will get a good chunk done over thanksgiving and this story can be rapped up for Christmas so I can start a new story for the new year! Enjoy the fruits of my labor.._

_One Russian, Two Russian, Red Russian, Blue Russian_

Rei woke up groggy, his mind fuzzy with drugs and pain killers. He recognized a second rate bed when he felt one but ignored the scratchy sheets and lumpy mattress, he just wanted to be warm again. His aching body burrowed further under the thin covers trying to create a cocoon to block out the cold air.

His attempts to wrap himself up in the bedding were noticed by the nurse on watch and she quickly came over thinking he was in the midst of another nightmare. She had had to rescue her patient several times from the claws of dark memories that refused to lie dormant and let the tired boy sleep peacefully.

As the young nurse approached she noticed a difference in the struggling of the dark haired boy, he was not trying to fight off the sheets but pull them farther over him.

"Are you alright Mr. Kon? Do you need help?" She questioned trying not to startle him.

He was her patient and she knew what he had been through. She had been beyond angry when she read over his chart, every time a patient came in with signs of rape she felt her rage burning inside. She couldn't stop these crimes from happening but by God she could help the victims pick up the pieces and give them some form of normalcy back.

Despite her sensitive and cautious approach Rei still jumped slightly. For a few seconds he thought of just burrowing further down and ignoring the lady but then he became upset with this reaction. He had been in hospitals before and he had never once been scared of a nurse or any of the medical staff. He didn't know why he was acting so jumpy.

Rei tried to push himself back into a sitting position once he overcame his moment of self doubt but was impaired by his injuries. His chest ached and it hurt to breathe too deeply. His backside also burned like nothing he had ever felt before. He couldn't even move his lower left leg because of a bulky cast and any sudden movement caused his head to throb painfully and his hearing to become scratchy and muffled.

"Here let me", the nurse said gently, "just press the blue button right here like this and the bed will recline or sit up."

She didn't try to touch him or get to close. She didn't want to frighten him or cause any painful flashbacks.

"Thanks", Rei said hoarsely. His voice was rough with disuse and he desperately needed a cool glass of water.

"It's what I'm here for. My name is June by the way and I'll be your nurse for the next day or so."

June spoke calmly and tried to put her good natured humor into her words, she wanted him to feel comfortable around her, she wanted to help.

Rei nodded slightly his throat scratchy and irritating.

"I'll just check your chart and then go get Doctor Whit so he can see how well you're mending. Maybe he'll even let you have visitors, a couple of very friendly boys tried to come see you earlier while you were asleep. A couple of them were very loud but they seemed overjoyed to hear you were going to be alright."

She bustled around the room fetching the things she need while talking pleasantly to her patient. She got him another blue blanket from a small cabinet under the sink and set a plastic cup of water on the nightstand by his bed. June also unclipped the chart from the end of the bed and quickly jotted down some notes.

Rei felt a smile curve his lips as he realized Max, Kenny, and Tyson had barged through the hospital to come see him. He wondered if Kai had come with them and then realized the error in his thoughts. He didn't know what had happened to Kai or any of the others. His last memories were of……..

"Um was there a tall brooding boy with dark blue hair, he should have been brought in with me?"

The nurse looked up surprised.

"Yes there was now that I think about it. He didn't say anything at all though and had his arm in a sling. I don't know if he's a patient here or not but I can find out for you dear."

"Thanks, I'd like to see him if that's possible."

"I'll just pop out and get the doctor for you and then we'll both know, be right back."

June left the room, letting the door slide closed behind her.

When Rei was sure she was gone, he let his head fall back with a thud. He didn't want the doctor to come in and examine him. He didn't want to be poked and prodded by a stranger, doctor or otherwise. Rei felt exhaustion creeping at the edge of consciousness but refused to give in. He had been asleep long enough damn it. He wanted to get on with his life, go see how his friends were, get out of this hospital, and out of this god damn town.

His thoughts froze. Was he just scared of staying in this town was he such a coward that even surrounded by hundreds of witnesses he still felt like Boris could come in here and whisk him away. Kai never behaved like this and he had gone through much worst in his lifetime.

Kai.

What he wouldn't do right now to just have Kai sitting next to him, reassuring him.

The door swung open as if his thoughts had actually summoned the slate haired Russian but only a balding, thin man entered followed by his pleasant nurse.

"Hello, Mr. Kon, I'm Dr. Whit I'll be your physician for the duration of your stay. Hopefully you'll only have to see me for a little while before you'll be up on your feet and out of here."

Rei could see through the nice guy act almost instantly, unlike June this man spoke with insincerity dripping from every word and the smile plastered to his face was just as fake.

The young neko-jin did not answer just returned his focus to the stained ceiling. He didn't want to listen to this man try and tell him that everything was just gonna be hunky-dory. He hadn't gotten what he wanted in a while though and his luck wasn't about to change.

"Now my young man it seems you got some nasty injuries, I'll just give you look over and then you can get some more rest maybe even have a few visitors."

The man rattled on, trying to sound lighthearted but truly he just wanted to finish his shift as quickly as possible. June bustled around and handed the doctor what he needed without making a fuss. Rei tuned it out, he didn't notice when the doctor had to touch him to examine all his injuries, he didn't respond to his question with anything more than a nod or shake of his head, he just didn't care.

Finally the examination was over and with a flick of his wrist the doctor finished scribbling down notes on the clipboard.

"If you're feeling up to it I'll let in some of your visitors but only one or two at a time, we don't want to tire you out when you've just woken up!"

Rei started to mumble an agreement, anything to get the doctor to leave, but then he realized he didn't want to questioned and comforted by his teammates.

He didn't want to listen to their loud voices full of concern and curiosity as they danced around questions they had to be dying to ask. No, he'd see them later when he was ready but for now he just wanted to know what had happened to Kai and the rest of his Russian companions.

"First could you tell me what happened to my friends?"

_See not much but we did get to see some more Rei, but really I need to work harder from now on, REVIEWS would help tremendously in the motivation department and a big thank you to all my readers for sticking with me and all the cool feedback I've gotten, I still can't believe anyone would want to read the crazy stuff that comes out of my head. _

_MERCI BEAUCOUP!!!!_


End file.
